


Everything is fine-ish

by sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: (maybe but im not good at writing that), Angst, Anyways, Arise of relationship problems?, BYEEEEEEE, Fluff, Heere’s an idea, I wrote this instead of the other fics I have to work on, Jeremy can't handle at this point, Jeremy on the other hand, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Michael doesn't know what to do about this, Michael forgiving the Squip, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Squips name is Nick Spencer, and maybe, but we will have a variety of themes, is a different story, so here you go, some smut, sorry - Freeform, sorry i added these after, sorry once again, the idea came and i had to write it, the squip is back, they are a care team, they do there best for being not in the greatest of shape themselves, tree bros + jared, we'll see, yeah totally happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff/pseuds/sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff
Summary: "Guys like are us are cool in college!"Now they're in college, and maybe very possibly the Squip is back!I'll leave this Heere.





	1. "We're in college!"

**Author's Note:**

> We have some: Sherlock, and Fun Home references in here. Also this fic is a crossover as well with Dear Evan Hansen! In which Jeremy's dad married Evan's mom. I have yet to sort the details of that but any who hope you can find it in yourself to enjoy this fic I have decided to work on instead of others I should be doing.

_J_ _eremy, did you miss me?_

 

No, it isn’t here. It is gone and will never come back. To think years ago I was under control of a Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor. But that has passed, it’s over and I have nothing to worry about. I mean I have my boyfriend Michael and we are in college.

 

_Oh so that’s what this was about, I figured something would happen between you two._

 

I have new family member and they are great. Although Evan seems like the type of person who could stand to be more confident. Although I’m one to talk, because I used to have not so much confidence in myself than I did. _I helped with that._

 

When I first got the Squip it was harsh, _I was_. Intense, _that too_. I changed a lot when I got a Squip, _that was my job after all_.

 

But that time has passed and everything will be fine, _ish_. Wait since when do you say things like ish, why the change. _Ahh so you’ve finally decided to acknowledge me._ What no, nevermind.

 

“Jere whatcha thinking bout?” A sleepy voice asks. I look down at Michael we’re on the same bed cuddling. Cuddling in our small room, at college.

 

“Nothing, just sleepy thoughts.”

 

“Jeremy you’re thinking of something, what is it?” Michael is now sitting up leaving Jeremy rapidly getting colder.

 

“I was just thinking of,” I inhale “When I had a Squip.”

 

I here a sigh from Michael. “Jeremy those were dark times but we’re past that now. The Squip is gone.”

 

“But what if it isn’t? I’ve been having those night mares again. What if it is back?”

 

“Okay but I thought you were told that was just trauma and replays of what happened.”

 

“What if it isn’t? What if it’s way of warning me and it’ll be back,” My breath is ragged and I’m sweating now. “Michael I’m scared.”

 

“Do you really think it would warn you?” _He has a point._

 

“Can I have some red?”

 

“Shh it’s alright I’ll go get you some red.” I give a small nod.

 

Michael got up and went to where his stash of random, rare, vintage pop. A couple of minutes after he comes back with a Mountain Dew Red, the one thing that can defeat a Squip. Or so I thought.

 

“D-do you remember after The Play. I was talking to Christine and after I got a date with her, he I mean it was there. It spoke.” Michael nods. “It said I couldn’t get rid of him that easily. At the time I was sure that he was gone, but now I’m not so sure.”

 

“Ok it’s alright, that won’t happen. As far as I can tell you seem like yourself and it doesn’t seem likely that it will be back. And let’s stick to our guideline of referencing the Squip as it, not a person.”

 

“Sorry, it just slipped I’m sorr-”

 

“It’s alright I’m just reminding you. Try not to do that, because then in a sense he is being revived in your mind.” _Well that’s rude._

 

“I need something to do, anything.”

 

“Jeremy it’s 2 am in the morning. There isn’t much that’s advisable to do at this hour. Unless…” Then Jeremy couldn’t hear anything, and all he could see was dark. “Jeremy? Jeremy.”

 

_Jeremy! Welcome back to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor, your SQUIP._

 

No you can’t be alive, it’s not possible.

 

_Actually I’ll have you know that Mountain Dew Red is only 99% effective so there is a 1% chance of it not working._

 

You are not here, this is another dream. You’re not back, and I am fine.

 

_Whatever you say Jeremy, just remember you can’t get rid of me that easily._

 

“Jeremy! Please wake up, say something talk to me. Say something anything.”

 

“Michael what happened? “Are you okay? You blacked out I think, what happened?”

 

“I I don’t know but he, it was there and I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Shh it’s okay you’re here now and I’m here.”

 

_But so am I._


	2. Not a Chapter I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooooooo just read the announcement below, thanks.

Soooooooooooooooooo

If you're reading this, you probably read the chapter before it. Now I wrote that on a whim of inspiration, as much as I want to continue with it... I don't know where to go. 

Unlike the other main fic I'm working on, I have no clue where I want this to go. Which is where you come in dear reader! 

If you want you can suggest what you want. Although keep in mind the following list will be what stays in this fic.

\- the ship Boyf Friends   
-Squip is good  
-Squip becomes human (??? don't know how to go about this but I like the idea of doing it)  
-some form of involvement from the squip squad  
-some form of involvement of deh characters

That is what will be staying in this fic, other than that you can literally suggest anything. The chances are very high that I would take them on seeing as I am stuck with this.   
So some suggestions that are very much welcomed are:

-ships  
-plot  
-scenes YOU want to see happen

And other things!!!!

Also remember I'm only human I can't please everyone but I will try!!!!!!!!


	3. Too Many Human Characteristics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess we will go from here, cause I don't know where to go. Although to be fair I have no clue where this is going, other than one of the main goals to happen is the Squip to become human somehow (??????). Also that he is fee- just read the chapter!

It was peaceful, my head wasn’t screaming with absurdities and worries. Which was odd, yet nice.

 

I smelled pasta, lasagna? And I seen Michael doing something in a kitchen listening to Bob Marley. The sight was somehow comforting and homely.

 

“Jeremy, Julia, and Adam dinner time!” Michael shouts from a kitchen. 

 

A teenager, and somewhere from a 6 to 9 year old pass me. They don’t acknowledge me and I shortly see why. 

I walk by myself after the two kids pass. I look tired, yet content. 

 

“Hey did you guys wash your hands?” The other me asked before I proceeded to get plates and cutlery for the food. 

 

They shook their heads, and had headed to the bathroom assumingly. 

 

“So how is my darling husband today? How was work?” 

 

“I’m good, glad to see my husband! Work was work, not that interesting today.”

 

Michael places portions of the lasagna on the plates the other me had previously placed on the counter. 

 

It all looks so peaceful, domestic and, perfect. 

 

Then an all too familiar voice sounds beside me.  _ “It can become a reality.”  _

 

“What the fuck do you want? Why are you here anyways? Can’t I even dream in peace? I thought you deactivated when I was asleep anyways. Besides fuck off.”    
  


_ “Jeremy please just let me explain, let me talk.  _ **_Please._ ** _ ”  _

 

Julia and Adam are coming down the stairs. Michael and the other me grab our food, and then the Squip snaps. And everything stops. 

 

Julia halfway to sitting on the chair at the kitchen table, Michael was grabbing a forkful of lasagna. If it weren’t for the Squip I probably would have laughed seeing that the fork was halfway into his mouth. 

 

If he didn’t know the context of the situation this would have been a amusing site. Since I did know the context I was not impressed. So I turned around, arms crossed, and glare cold.

 

“I thought I said fuck off.” I say surprisingly calm for how I feel. 

 

“Jeremy, please just let me talk.” 

 

I sigh. “Fine go ahead.” 

 

That’s when I take a look at the Squip. Somehow he looks: tired, older, and in general some fucking how different. 

 

“Jeremy I don’t know what to say, other than what I did was terrible and honestly unforgivable. So much that it’s more like being stuck in the same room with someone whom you can never forgive because what they have done in the future. It’s weird for me because I think I’m feeling what’s called guilt… I’m sorry Jeremy. I feel like there is nothing I can do because of what happened, I didn’t improve your life I wrecked it and I’m still fucking here. I honestly should just deactivate myself, then you’d be happy and everything would be fine that’s probably what I should do. Because I was a power hungry computer, who had a plan, I abandoned that plan for complete control not just over you but others… I’m so fucking sorry…” 

 

There is a list of what seemed off with this.

To start with: 

The Squip didn’t swear, yet he sweared twice. 

Then there is the clutching of the arms, his arms were crossed and his hands gripped his arms tightly. Judging by the creases showing in the arm sleeves of his long sleeve shirt.

Long sleeve shirt, no fancy ass clothing.

Small barely visible tears, or at least something was going on with the eyes.

There were too many human characteristics for this computer. 

 

“Are you okay?” I ask simply. 

 

“I, I don’t know Jeremy.” 

 

“Are you tricking me right now?” 

 

“No, I shouldn’t even be here.” 

 

He disintergrates himself from in front of me. 

 

“Jeremy! Wake up, are you okay? You were talking in your sleep it didn’t sound good…” 

 

I open my eyes to see Michael’s hands on both beside my head and he is hovering over me. 

 

“God that was a weird ass dream.”

 

Michael stops hovering and flopped on me saying. “What happened?”

 

“Well I guess to start with, you might not like this but… The Squip isn’t okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo let me know what you think, cause I'm helpless (lol). Alsoooooooo @iiCinnamonBun this is the result that I decided to go with!!  
> Gods this is so short, well hope you enjoy or at least tolerate this...


	4. Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael angry. Michael sleep. Michael confused and angry. Michael listen. Still angry but listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this would be good so I wrote it. Hope it is good!

“What the fuck do you mean the Squip isn’t okay?” 

Michael was highly confused. To begin with Jeremy was talking in his sleep, the main things he heard were ‘Fuck off’. Which just concerning. As he looked over his at the time sleeping boyfriend he gradually looked more distressed. 

“I mean it isn’t acting like it typically would! It acted very much like a human and that alone was concerning...”

Michael sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. “Okay but Jeremy why should you care?” 

“I mean let’s look at the facts. To start with it changed you completely, affected you and your friendship with me when you got it, tried to take over the school, shall I continue?” 

Jeremy sighs as he paces the dorm room as I sit on our bed. 

“Look do you think that I don’t know that? Do you think I’m just bending to his will because oh no he’s taken over again!” The sarcasm was laced heavy in his voice which means he’s irritated as hell.

“Do you think I’m a fool? That I’m not skeptical about this too? Cause I am... But at the same time Michael I want to forgive him and I might...” 

Michael could hardly believe his ears. Jeremy was actually considering forgiving the Squip?!

“Jer that’s not what I meant. It’s just it’s caused so much damage in the past what if it plans to do that again?”

Jeremy is looking out the window, he hasn’t said anything yet. 

“Rich got a second chance after his Squip disappeared. Even though he wasn’t a great person.” 

“Yeah but Jer Rich’s Squip wasn’t trying to obtain-“

“You gave me a chance to be your friend again, then we took a chance to try and be a couple and here we are still one.”

“After all that’s happened we don’t know what it will do with your trust and forgiveness!”

“So let me trust it, give it another chance. We don’t know what will happen, but we’ll have to hope for something good.”

Michael walks to where Jeremy is standing and huffs.

“I don’t like it one bit. But I’ll be here for you no matter what, okay?”

“I don’t need you to like my decision, your support is always welcomed.” 

Jeremy turns to look at Michale and tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. 

“Let’s get some sleep now,”

Jeremy settles back into their bed and appears to fall asleep quickly. Probably due to the fact that it’s 4 in the morning. It’s been a long night. Michael shortly joins Jeremy in bed and too falls asleep.

At 6 am

There is a low buzzing sound that’s woken Michael up. When his eyes groggily open he quickly notices the bright light blue flashing. 

It’s coming from Jeremy’s side of the bed, with no Jeremy. Michael quickly gets up to look around their dorm to find him and sees that he’s on the floor by the bed.   
He appears asleep and hunched over but sitting. And what seems to be materializing from Jeremy’s feet is someone. Who is in the position of lying on the floor, they look like they were arranged as a dead body at a funeral. 

Half of the body is there already. They’re wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt. The rest of the body is there. Both of the other bodies that are not Michael are unconscious. Both look tired despite being asleep. 

The other body has messy black hair, he seems to appear in the height zone of shorter than Michael but taller than Jeremy. His skin tone a bit very slightly darker than Jeremy’s. 

But the peaceful look on the others features are no longer peaceful looking but strained as if in a bad dream. 

“Je-Jeremy can you wake up bud? Something suuuper weird just happened.” 

No response. So he decides to pick Jeremy up and place him on their bed. Then he turned back to the stranger on the floor. 

“Oh shit!” He covered his mouth after that since he said it so loud. So he whispered out loud to sort things out.

“Okay if you came from Jeremy then you’re an alien that lived in him or you’re the- you’re the fucking Squip!” He whisper shouted to the unconscious body on the floor.

The anger was boiling in him. The thing that caused so much damage in his and Jeremy’s and other people’s lives; was right here on his college dorm room floor. He wanted to shout and scream at the moment, but that would entail in waking up Jeremy. 

So instead he went to go get a slurpee, well he got two just in case he needed another. 

When he got back he took his headphones off and was drinking his slurped except he didn’t see the Squip on the floor where he last seen him but thank goodness Jeremy was still in bed and safe. 

Their small kitchen had life in it, meaning the light was on. So he went there. He found the Squip sitting on the floor leaning against the sink cupboards clutching his arms tight. 

The Squip looked up at him with tears in his eyes, and with fear. “Hi, hi Michael.” 

There was a stutter in its voice. It knew his name, probably knew how worked up Michael would get. It was scared nonetheless.

Out of all the things he wanted and could have done. He could have yelled for the other to get out, could have hit him. He said, “Hey,”

“Do you want to talk?” He asked awkwardly. 

He offered a hand to the Squip. To help him get up. The Squip’s hands were hot, like when you’re in a hot place and you eventually get uncomfortably hot. He was also shaking. 

Michael walked the two of them over to his and Jeremy’s little two person table. He sat down in his chair closest to the fridge, and the Squip sat in the other chair. And Michael gave his second slurpee to the Squip. 

“Let’s start with a name, okay?”

“Okay,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo Michael is still angry but uh he isn’t doing anything bout that yet as you can tell. Also I’m thinking of continuing the conversation between Michael and the Squip for the next chapter? Thoughts on that?


	5. Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness can you imagine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what this is or yeah, enjoy?

“George?”

“No”

“David?”

“No”

“Aaron?”

“Ha no”

“Just drink your slushie,”

The Squip looks at me puzzled. “I don’t think that is a name Michael,”

“No I meant actually drink your slurpee,”

“I thought it was a slushie?”

“Same thing,”

So we drink our slurpees and then the Squip says. “Spencer,”

“What?”

“I want one of my names to be Spencer,”

“How about Nick Spencer?”

He nods his head, and we continue to drink. Nick looks less nervous now, and more unsure. 

“So before anything else... How the fuck did you get here?” 

“I I honestly don’t know. I wish I did... All I remember is talking to Jeremy during the dream and then afterwards where I was telling him I was going to deactivate but I needed his permission to do so,”

“Wait why do you need his permission to deactivate?”

“Because like when a Squip is being installed it entails with shocks.”

Michael frowns but it’s quickly erased when he seen Nick starting to panic. All in all he was confused to say in the very least. “Wait so why weren’t there any shocks with Mountain Dew Red?” 

Nick sighs. “Because that results in immediate shut down. Without retraction of the connections to the bodily functions.”

“Oh” Was all Michael could say. 

Nick inhales raggedly.

“Hey you okay?”

“I don’t understand humans that well. I don’t understand why you’re being so nice to me. After all the terrible things I’ve done, I’m so sorry Michael. So sorry. It was all my fault, I made Jeremy push you away. You’re only friend, and I don’t understand how you can be so nice. Especially too me, I’m terrible and so sorry. I never should have done what I did and I’m so sorry. And I under-“

“Nick, breathe!” 

Michael was now kneeling in front of Nick who was still sitting in the kitchen chair. He had grabbed his hands which were in fists before. And Michael sees the finger nails were dug into the palm. 

“Nick deep breaths okay? You are human now you need to breath.” The two of them sit in silence as they take some deep breaths. 

“I don’t understand Michael why are you being like this? I’ve done terrible things to you, and I’m just a terrible person!” 

“Shh it’s okay. Nick let’s put it this way, you know about trees right?” A nod in response.

“Well you plant a seed for a tree and it grows into a sapling right?” Another nod, tears are streaking his face.

“But the sapling doesn’t say I’m a seed, because it isn’t a seed anymore. Then that sapling grows into a tree. The tree does not say I’m a sapling or I’m a seed! Right?” 

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Because the tree is no longer a seed or a sapling. It’s a tree and something different than it was in the past.” 

“Okay but technically trees don’t talk at all.”

A chuckle from the two of them. 

“That’s true. But do you know what I’m saying? You are not defined by who you were in the past, but who you are now. And that’s all that matters to me, is you being a improved version of your past self.”

“But Michael I was so-“ 

“Exactly past tense: was, were. That’s in the past so let’s keep it there.” 

Then Nick is leaning forward to hug Michael. Michael tenses and Nick notices this, so he begins to back away. Michael stands and quickly wraps his arms around the other. Now they’re hugging under the light of the kitchen. 

“Is that all the talking you want to do tonight?” 

Nick nods into his chest. 

“All we have for you to sleep on is the couch. Is that alright?”

Another nod.

“Do you want something else to sleep in? Or is there anything I can get you?” 

Michael had noticed he had become quite cold since they last made contact. Must have been the slurpee. 

“N-no I’m just cold,” As he said that he gripped Michael even tighter. 

“How bout this. I stay with you till you fall asleep, okay? Or at least till you warm up we don’t have good heating or many blankets for that matter. O-only if if you’re comfortable.” 

“Michael breathe,”

And so Michael lead Nick to the couch. He grabbed a pillow and sat on the couch as Nick awkwardly placed his head on the pillow that was on Michael’s lap. 

“Thank you Michael, for everything and forgiving me and-“

“Go to sleep Nick you must be tired,” 

And there was just a nod before Nick fell silent.

The next morning...

Jeremy had woken up at his 7 am alarm and was surprised when he didn’t see Michael beside him. He got out of bed and seen two people on the couch: Michael and a stranger? 

He went over and tapped Michael on the shoulder he quickly woke up being a light sleeper. 

“Ohhhhhhhh shit, Jeremy I can explain we just have to be quiet.”

Jeremy was getting slightly panicky and Michael could clearly see this by how quick and delicate he moved the strangers head off his lap. 

“Jeremy look this is the Squip, and-“

“THIS IS THE SQUIP!!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Nick are TOTALLY gonna be bros.


	6. Care Team Enters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick can't handle the emotions at the moment. Turns out a care team shows up just in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have a knack for writing short and semi cliff hanger chapters.

Nick had heard shouting and decided he did not like shouting.

It wasn’t Michael shouting, he can’t even picture Michael shouting. No he knew who was shouting which explains why he flinched at it. It was Jeremy.

“Why the fuck is the Squip here Michael?!?!”

“Jeremy please be quiet you’re going to wake him up, and the rest of the building for that matter.” There was a slight bitterness to his voice.

Nick wanted to disappear into the couch.

“Michael! It’s the Squip! Why is the Squip here?!”

He heard mild rustling as they spoke. 

“He has a name! It’s Nick.” He could hear the pride in Michael’s voice.

 Michael shouldn’t be proud of him, he hasn’t done anything worth being proud of. All he did was: receive a name, confuse, learn about human emotions, and sleep. Nothing great, or significant.

“What is he, it doing here?”

“What did you want me to do? Throw him out into the street?”

“I don’t know! Maybe? NO, I don’t know Michael! Honestly I thought you of all people would do such a thing like throwing him into the street!”

Nick’s heart fell, not literally of course. But he felt an unsettledness settle into him after Jeremy’s words. Logically he knew words should not affect him as much as they are. Argh why do humans have to be so full of emotions? Emotions in summary are exhausting.

“Oh and what would that accomplish? You were the one going on about giving him a second chance!” Michael shouted, and as Nick predicted he did not like Michael shouting or shouting to begin with.

“Yeah when I thought it would still be a computer in my brain! Not snuggling my boyfriend on our couch!”

Nick felt a pain go through him. So he decided to get involved although he knew this had risks to it because he can no longer easily predict what will happen making things (like talking in an arguement) much more intimidating.

“Hey, hey, oh my god I’m sorry.”

He slaps his hands over his eyes, as he rose from his supposed sleep he opened his eyes to a half naked Jeremy.

“No, no it’s alright.” Jeremy had half gently said, the other half was unidentifiable.

So Nick had slowly removed his hands. To see a still half naked Jeremy and a warm smiling Michael. The first thing he had noticed about Jeremy was he was still visibly angry, his hands were tightly holding a tee shirt. The second was the scar marks, that were clearly due to electrocution. And he could feel the blood draining from his face as he takes in the damage he has done in the past.

Jeremy wasn’t facing him but he could see some of the electric scars on his arms and a clear view of the ones on his back.

He could barely hear the muttering from Michael to Jeremy. “Jeremy don’t do this to him,”

And after that he just got up and ran. Ran for the door, ran down the hall. Not knowing what he was feeling or what to call it. So he ran, a terrible alternative to facing what needed to be acknowledged and done. But honestly better than facing it.

“Nick! Nick! Where are you? Nick please come back!” It was Michael, he could hear him from where he stood in the back stairways.

He heard footsteps but couldn’t tell where they were coming from so he went down. Eventually he had exited the building to run into three guys as he exited.

One was pale and had dark brown hair that went to his shoulders, the second standing between the two of them had a mix of light brown hair that also seemed to be a blond maybe strawberry blond it was a bit curly, and the third had a pair of rectangular glasses with light brown hair and appeared to have a bath bomb in one hand. The trio looked at him with faces of shock and confusion and maybe worry? He was terrible at identifying emotions on others, but could manage.

“You alright there pal?” The one with the bath bomb asked. He didn’t honestly know what to do so he just shook his head no, and was about to dash off again. When the one with shoulder length hair grabbed him by the arm with surprising strength.

“Connor, Jared this guy clearly needs help. Let’s go.” And with a snap of the middle ones fingers, his arm was not released in fact the other was taken a hold of as well. By the one who previously had a bath bomb. They weren’t hard grasps but the option of escaping from them wasn’t there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sooooooooo if you couldn't pick up already. Our three new characters are Jared, Evan, and Connor. Ya know what? I'm the writer so I'm gonna make em the poly ship of the fic. Also don't fret they'll take care of our Nick.  
> I honestly don't know why but I have a care for the Squip/Nick. Which is probs why Nick came in to begin with!  
> Hope you enjoy!


	7. Confrontation and Half Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks iiCinnamonBun for the editing work!

Evan had never before seen someone so distraught, which is why he did something about it. 

 

He, Connor, and Jared had no classes for today. So it appeared to work out perfectly that they took him back to their dorm room. All the while the Nick looked: confused, and distraught. 

 

He figured it would be best to wait till they are in the dorm room before they started talking to him. So they asked his name for the time being. 

 

It must have been quite a sight. Evan was in front of the three behind him. Jared and Connor had one arm each, seeing as Nick wanted to dash.

 

Not long after discovering his name they had reached their dorm room. Connor and Jared had placed him on one of four arm chairs. Evan sat across from him, Jared sat to the left of Evan. Connor hadn’t sat down yet for he was in the kitchen most likely getting some refreshments. 

 

“What do you want to drink? We’ve got it all.” Just a shake of the head. 

 

After about ten minutes of Connor being in the kitchen he came back with: tea, water, coffee, and assumingly, hot chocolate. The water went to Nick, the coffee to Jared, the tea to where he was going to sit, and the hot chocolate to me. 

 

“Is there anything that we can get you?” Jared had asked, but only a quiet no was the response. 

 

“So, you are obviously not okay, what’s wrong? How can we help?”  He had asked with a confidence that did not feel there.

 

“I-I don’t know. My friends well one of them is my friend I don’t think the other wants anything to do with me! And I wouldn’t blame the other if he felt the same, but they were arguing about me and I just couldn’t and then you guys came along… Yeah.” 

 

“I’m sure the one friend is worried and looking for you,” 

 

“I-I don’t know I think he’d care more about his boyfriend,” 

 

There is a silence between the four of them, and then the Doctor Who theme song breaks the silence. It’s Jared’s phone.    
  


“Jared you’re supposed to silence your phone when we’re helping people,” Connor had snapped. 

 

“Connor it’s okay,” Evan chided. “Who is it Jared?”

 

“It’s a text from Mikey he wants to call,”

 

“Okay you go do that and update me afterwards.” 

 

Jared got up and went to go make the call to Michael.

 

JARED POV

 

Once he was out of being heard or hearing he called Michael. “Yo dude what’s up?” 

 

“Oh my god Jared help! I tried texting Evan originally but that didn’t work so I tried calling you and I’m sorry if I’m interrupting things and being a bother. But it’s an emergency.” He could hear the exhale and panic in the others voice. 

 

“Okay first of all breathe, what’s wrong what happened? Are you and Jeremy okay?” There was a tension growing in his chest. 

 

Even though he didn’t seem like it he gets worried about the people he’s close too. 

 

“Argh, yeah we’re decent. Had a fight but yeah, he’s at class now. Anyways I’m looking for someone.” 

 

They had a fight? That was odd, those two never fought. Like ever. They were like gum on shoes or something like that; inseparable. And if you tried to separate them it was icky. Well have to put that aside for now seeing as someone’s missing. 

 

“Who are you looking for? I’m gonna guess you have a name and description?” That sounded more like a question damn it. 

 

“Yeah I do and to be honest I’m really worried about him, he just sort of took off. He has black hair, he’s a bit shorter than me, and his name is Nick Spencer.” 

 

My brain was slowly putting together all the pieces of the days events. 

 

Evan, Connor, and I had decided to go out for a walk. Then we ran into the guy who’s currently in one of our chairs and his name is Nick. There you go!

 

“Okay so I think we have Nick here with us, and-”

 

“Oh my god. Is he okay? Is he hurt? Where did you guys find him?”  Michael was probably talking one question per second.

 

“Slow down dude! He’s not hurt, just really in a emotional state right now. We’re doing our best to help and, yeah. As for where we found him he just sort of ran out of a dorm building that we were walking by.”

 

“Shit! It was probably our dorm building. Do you think I can come over?”

 

Jared bit down on his lip. “I don’t know, if you do take your time.” 

 

“Wh-why? Is he okay? Does he not want to see me or what’s wrong?” 

 

“It’s okay, he’ll be alright soon I think. Connor and Evan are with him. Although I think he can use a familiar face.” 

 

“Okay be there in 15 minutes or so.” And the two of them hung up. Jared made his way from the bathroom to the main room. 

 

They were lucky to get a large dorm for the three of them. This was mainly due to Jared and Connor’s family. That being said Evan felt guilty for a long time after they started the semester, so he did his best to keep the place clean and cooked as often as possible. Me and Connor once found him fast asleep on the couch with a vacuum cleaner at his feet. 

That’s when we had to sit him down and talk to him letting him know he is not our maid or chef. It was actually shortly after that when we started being a support group for students. It was one of our friend’s friend who needed help in more ways than one. 

 

Rich Goranski had a lot going on at home which was impacting him negatively. The voice of his old Squip spoke up a couple times which was unsettling for him. In a summary he was being reminded too much of the past, so we did what we could to help. 

After that I started realizing that all students on campus have something going on. Especially those who were close to us. So we focused on helping our friends first and became surprisingly good at it. Which eventually led to some people reaching out to us; or like we did with Nick swept them off. 

 

I arrived back to a slightly irritated Connor. “I’m sorry that happened to you. But they have no reason to be mad at you for something you were barely a part of, even if you did it was a tiny role.” 

 

“No no no no! The problem was and is me. You guys know about SQUIPs right?” The three of us nod. “Well I was Jeremy’s SQUIP, I-I was the one who did the damage. And there is nothing I can do to change that. People will be angry and they have every right too, because it was all me!” 

 

Nick was now sobbing on the chair, hunched over hands on face crying. I can see the confusion on Evan and Connor’s face and I’m sure it was on mine. This was  _ the _ Squip. The one we talked about so much with those who were affected by it. 

 

Now of course I was only hearing one tidbit of the story. That one or multiple people were angry at Nick and he left because of that? But also that he was a super computer and is now human somehow, but that’s not as important. 

 

“NICK!!!” I noticed the wince that presented itself before I noticed who the caller was. I turn and I see Michael standing in the doorway. 

 

Connor looked ready to pounce and Evan looked ready to comfort Nick which probably meant I should deal with Michael.

 

“Hi. Michael.” I could hear Connor say his voice sounding like that of a employee sounding done with the idiotic picky customer but still needing to be nice. 

 

“Michael! I didn’t expect to see you so soon.” I said before Connor could continue. 

 

“Yeah. Anyways, can I talk to Nick?”  At this point Evan had moved from his chair to beside Nick who was trying to wipe away tears. 

 

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Connor remarked before I could. Michael shrugged it off because it seemed all his attention was set on Nick. 

 

Michael moved from the doorway to seat himself on the edge of the coffee table in front of Nick. “Hey Nick.” A small hello was his response, Nick had his knees in front of him and arms holding them up effectively curling himself up on the chair. 

 

“I, uh, brought you a slushie.” Michael had extended his arm to hand the other the drink. Nick had taken it and mumbled a thank you. 

 

“Guys, can I talk to Nick alone?” Michael had looked at Evan who was now behind the chair of Nick. Evan looked at me and we attempted to make eye contact with Connor who was apparently not having it. 

 

“Sure thing. We’ll be in the kitchen if either of you need anything.” And so Evan and I pulled along a reluctant Connor to the kitchen. 

 

“Connor, what’s up?” Evan immediately asked once we were in the kitchen. 

 

“Nothing. Just tired.”

 

“Connor when you’re like this it isn’t always due to tiredness.”

 

“I just it upsets me that he’s getting all this bullcrap for something that he obviously regrets doing. That he is going through a lot and doesn’t seem to have any solid anchor to hang onto.” A pause as he catches his breath. “Think about it he was a computer before becoming human, which means he doesn’t have that many people who would tolerate him let alone be a rock for him. He has no one to hang onto. At least I had you guys when I started making changes.” 

As he talked his pacing gradually got quicker and hand movements more wild. Evan had begun fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

 

“What are we going to do about it though? We have the conflict how do we get the resolution?” Thankfully it didn’t sound harsh but inviting, because it’s true. Now it was time for me too talk. Because the three of us all play roles in this assisting game some better than others. 

 

Connor is best at identfying the problem and possible feelings of the person we’re helping. Evan with truly connecting with the person and if needed bringing in other perspectives. Then there is me I am usually best at finding a solution whether it be temporary or permanent and sometimes bringing in logic. Although this isn’t set in stone these rolls. Sometimes Evan can identify the emotion, Connor the logic, and I the perspective. 

 

“We need to find him a reliable anchor for starters. Then start on starting friendships with others.” I grab a handful of grapes from the fridge. “Although there is one factor that we have to take into consideration that he is experiencing being human for the first time. I mean we all are but he is being exposed to all the shit humans have to offer.” A silence. This was something new for us to deal with. 


End file.
